The Impossible
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Consider my ass kicked." Post Epilogue. Dantana


**A/N: I have no patience to wait for tonight - so to burn off my 'I need NY NOW' energy it's FIC TIME! **

**Disclaimer: mehhh I own nothing :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

I've learned to never under estimate the impossible  
-Joe Nichols;

* * *

Lindsay Messer opened the door to the apartment she shared with her husband and their six week old baby girl. She shed her jacket and toed off her shoes, dropping her keys on the table as she moved deeper into the apartment, "Danny?"

"In here." Danny called from the couch.

Lindsay leaned against the wall and smiled at him, "Hey Cowboy."

Danny sat propped up against pillows on the couch, Lucy laying on his legs and the TV played the Yankees game on mute, "How was work?"

Lindsay walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm glad to be home." She pressed a kiss to the spot just below his ear, "What did you two do today?"

"Oh, concured the world, that whole recession thing? We took care of that before lunch and afterwards, took out humidity, so you don't have to go through a whole can of hair spra-"

"Wiseass." She cut him off and ruffled his hair.

"Or we watched Gullah Gullah Island and Rugrats till the Yankees game came on." Danny chuckled, "We also squeezed in a screaming fit, what felt like a thousand diaper changes, two bottles and an unfortunate projectile vomitting incident."

Lindsay laughed, sitting on the edge of the couch and lifting Lucy, "Did you puke on Daddy?"

Lucy kicked her legs and gurgled.

"Just remember who has the credit cards when you want to get your Prom dress." Danny blew a rasberry on her cheek.

"Oh yeah." Lindsay chuckled, "Like you'll ever be able to say 'no' to those eyes." Lindsay covered her little girl's cheek with kisses, "Oh, I missed you two today."

"We missed you too." Danny rested his hand on Lindsay's knee, tracing invisible circles on her jeans.

"I'm starving." She leaned her forehead against his, "How about we just order in tonight?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Danny agreed, "Chinese?"

"Mind reader?" Linday mumbled through a yawn.

"Go shower, before you fall asleep on me." Danny laughed, "I'll put Luce down and order."

"Mmkay." Lindsay yawned again.

"Wake up Montana." He tickled her sides.

"Danny!" Lindsay handed him the baby and stood up, "You got it?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"Then I am gonna go take a fabulously hot shower with my fancy soap." Lindsay called over her shoulder as she meandered down the hallway.

"Baby Girl, Mama's crazy." Danny pressed a kiss to Lucy's nose.

"I heard that!" Came a muffled call from the bathroom.

"And she has a bat's hearing." Danny made a face and Lucy blew spit bubbles, "I'm glad we have these conversations, Lu."

Carefully, Danny maneuvered first himself from the couch to his wheel chair and then he picked up Lucy, resting her on his lap. He wheeled himself down the hallway to the baby's room. He smiled at the room that was covered in daisies. Before he had come home from the hospital, Lindsay had lowered most everything in the apartment, so that it was easier on the temporarily paralyzed father. She had managed to lower the gate on the crib and put the changing table at an easier height. She'd put the phones and the things he used often, exactly where he could get them.

"Your Mommy is an angel, Luce." Danny lay Lucy down in the crib and realized that he didn't have to reach up to do so. He knew it was hard on Lindsay's back and shoulders, reaching and bending constantly, merely so everything was convienent for him -but never once had he heard her complain about it.

"Sweet Angel Dreams, Baby Girl." Danny traced his pointer finger over Lucy's plump cheek. He was grateful, grateful that he still had the ability to hold his daughter and wife and that he wasn't worm food.

Wheeling himself back to the living room, he dialed the corner Chinese restaurant and ordered their usual. Danny smiled when he heard her singing -belting out a country song while he watched A-Rod hit a homer.

"Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break, sometimes the things you think would never happen, happen just like that, unbendable steel beds, if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, I've learn to never under estimate the impossible." He heard her voice shaking as she belted the song out at the top of her lungs. Lindsay Elizabeth Monroe Messer had an unwavering faith in him and the words to the song shook him to his core.

Lindsay emerged a few moments later. Her wet hair curled into little ringlets and his old Giant's jersey hit her mid-calf, a pair of black shorts peeking out from underneath.

"Linds, you okay?" Danny whispered as she stood before him. Her eyes and nose were both red and it was evident to anyone that she'd been crying.

Lindsay shook her head, 'no'.

Reaching out, Danny took her hand and pulled her into his arms. She settled carefully on his legs, not wanting to cause him any discomfort. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and she sobbed quietly. He traced circles on her back, "I've got you. I've got you, Baby."

"I'm just so... tired." She sniffled.

"I know." Danny kissed her damp hair.

"I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle Danny, and that scares me. I'm terrified that you're giving up. I'm terrified that I have to do this on my own." Lindsay choked out.

"Hey." Danny lifted her chin with his pointer finger, "Montana... Montana, look at me." He waited till Lindsay's dark brown eyes found his, "I'm not giving up and you, you're never alone."

"Danny.." She breathed.

"No." Danny shook his head, "This is it. You and Me. Us. Together. We'll get through this."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Danny kissed her forehead, "Consider my ass kicked."

**A/N: This was originally intended to be inbetween Pay Up and Epilogue, but it ended up being Post-Epilogue. Whatever. R&R and I'll love you forever and a day. :)**


End file.
